Air Force
The United States Air Force is the Aviation Branch of the United States Armed Forces and is currently responsible for the day to day running of the Stargate Program. This is done in conjuction with the International Oversight Advisory. Mission The US Air Force's core mission and the reason why it exists is to defend and protect the U.S. (including its allies and varied interests) from all threats (foreign and domestic) from air or space with aerospace superiority. As such, in order to accomplish this core mission and to provide a set of directives and goals in order to promote said mission, the US Air Force has come up with "Air Force Vision 2020." The USAF must ensure global vigilance in order to detect the threats, possess a reach which would allow for aerospace power (the superiority of our forces to all others) utilized deterring the threats. Core Values Every member of the USAF is a representative of the US government (and its allies) and the USAF and thus must act accordingly. In addition, the USAF's mission is dependant upon the work and ethics of the individual. The USAF has identified three core values that must be upheld by all personnel: "Integrity first, service before self and excellence in all we do." Core Competencies Air and Space Superiority The ability to ensure that aerospace power may be utilized and exploited, the USAF must control aerospace. Global Attack The ability to effectively and competently engage any and all adversaries no matter when or where allows the USAF to maintain superiority and defensive response. Rapid Global Mobility The ability to rapidly mobilize forces allows the USAF to position deployment forces at any time in place ensures that all threats are responded to quickly and with force. Precision Engagement The ability to engage the adversary with minimal risk and collateral damage, while effectively maintaining superiority ensures humanitarian concern and the ability to engage adversaries taking refuge. Information Superiority The ability to defend our information, learn the enemy’s information, and provide misinformation to the enemy is essential to operational security in the 21st century. Agile Combat Support The ability to provide superior, responsive and adaptable air power supports the success of US operations in any theatre. RPG Specialities Specialities within the Stargate RPG are expressed to be like a PATHFINDER Archetype. The difference is, they are applied before the Class is selected, as in, they modify the Tau'ri special characteristics. Air Force Officer Air Force officers enjoy a degree of political pull that other Air Force personel do not. Also, the Air Force's jurisdiction over the Stargate Program affords other benefits as well. Air Force Officers are the most common members, and the most common leaders, of several Stargate field teams. Traits *'Jet Pilot: ' Pilot is always a Class Skill for the character. *'Officer:' +2 bonus for Bureaucracy and Pilot Checks. This increases by +1 every 4 levels. *'Officer's Pay:' The character's pay grade is as officer. *'Bonus Feat:' The air force officer may choose a style feat, if he or she meets the requirements. Air Force Recruit This represents all the military personel that are not commissioned officers. They have seen some combat and dangerous situations during conflict. Most of the Recruits are drawn from pilots and security personel. Speciality Traits *'Recruit: '+2 speciality bonus with Reflex saves. After every 4 levels, the bonus increases by +1. *'Pay Grade:' An enlisted man is paid with an Enlisted Recruit's pay grade. *'Marksman:' All Air Force Enlisted Recruits gain the Point Blank Shot feat for free. Air Force Pararescue An elite team of military medics, the Pararescue teams are the most reliable and selfess teams in the United States Armed Forces. They are tasked with recovery and medical treatment of personnel in humanitarian and combat environments. These special operations units are also used to support NASA missions and have been used to recover astronauts after water landings. They are attached to other SOF teams from all branches to conduct other operations as appropriate. Of the 22 enlisted Air Force Cross recipients, 12 are Pararescuemen. They wear the maroon beret as a symbol of their elite status, and to symbolize the blood shed by past PJs, as well as the blood current PJs are willing to shed to save lives. Speciality Traits *'Athletic Medic:' +2 bonus to First Aid and Sport checks. This increases by +1 every 4 levels. *'Pay Grade:' the Character may choose either an Officer's pay or an Enlisted man's pay. *'Paramedic:' A pararescue team member receives the Bandage Feat for free. Air Force Technician Air Force Technicians are recruited into the Stargate Program as the primary experts on the equipment used to work with the Stargate, and as scientific personel who understand the Astrophysics of the Stargate. Air Force Technicians also work with the SGC's scientists to study alien technology. They are also involved with the Research and Development of the in the new Tau'ri Spacecraft (the X-303, the Battlecruiser class of starships). The SGC relies on Air Force Technicians to solve problems with the Stargate. Specialty Traits *'Technical Knowledge:' The Air Force Technician gains a +2 bonus on knowledge and electronics checks. This increases by +1 every four levels. *'Technician's Pay:' A technician may choose an officer's or an enlisted man's pay grade. *'Scholar:' The Air Force Technician gains the Scholarly feat for free. Category:Macro-Specialties